Avengers in High School
by SplitFanPersonality07
Summary: Clint Barton had been in the foster home system for a year, after his father had tried to kill him. When he arrives at the house of Phil Coulson and his nephew Steve Rogers, he thinks maybe he's found a good home. Or maybe the universe will pull another sick twist on him. -Highschool AU- Sorry for any OOCness. RATED FOR SWEARING AND CHILD/SUBSTANCE ABUSE.
1. Chapter 1

It had been an ordinary day for Steve at SHIELD High. He'd woken up, gotten ready, gone to school, then gotten home. He'd talked with his Uncle Coulson- who also happened to be Vice Principle at his school- and hung out with his friends, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Pepper, Jane, Darcy and Jane's college boyfriend, Thor, afterschool. It had been an average day.

Then Coulson informed him they'd be having a 'house guest'.

His new house mate wasn't at all what he'd been expecting. When Coulson'd told him that a boy close to Steve's own age would be living with them for the foreseeable future, Steve had pictured-he wasn't even sure. Clint Barton was not what he'd been expecting, though.

The 15 year old boy had spiky dirty blonde almost brunette hair. He had silver hoop piercings in his ears (not big ones, they were practically skin tight) and wore black, purple and gray. The boy had a frown etched on his face and wariness looked to be a permanent factor in his piercing blue eyes. There was also the matter of the black case he carried, the contents of which Steve didn't know.

Coulson hadn't told Steve much about the kid, just that he'd been bouncing around in foster care for about a year and he'd come from a seriously crappy family before that (details of said 'crappy family' were apparently off-limits) And Steve got the feeling that Clint didn't much like showing himself to people.

Steve was a nice guy; polite, caring, and a firm believer in privacy, but even he wasn't sure how well Barton would fit in with him.

"Hello. I'm Steve. Steve Rodgers." He said when he found his voice. Clint looked at him a moment before nodding and going up the stairs to his new room.

Not a very positive start.

AVENGERSAVENGERSAVENGERS

"Starting today I'm no longer Coulson's only kid." Steve announced rather randomly when he approached his friends during homeroom.

"Whataya mean?" Bruce asked. He didn't bother looking up from his book, just kept reading. The kid was a rather big nerd by all standards. He wore thick glasses, a button up tucked into dress pants, and he was a genius in practically every subject(especially chemistry). He also had one hell of a temper and when it got out of control you ran for your freaking life.

"Did VP Coul knock up some lady?" Tony Stark. A rather big nuisance. He had a goatee, drank too much for a kid of 16, and was- in his own words, mind you- a ' genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist'. He suffered from a heart problem that required a plate to be put over his heart and his dad had a tendency to ignore everything his son did in favor of Stark Industries, his company.

Tony was a nice guy, don't misunderstand that, but he tended to hide that fact behind rude comments, sarcastic comebacks and by just being plain annoying.

"As if Coulson could do something like that." Natasha piped up. "He barely even smiles, let alone going after some girl." Natasha Romanoff is originally from Russia. She moved to the states after deciding that it was a better life for her with her aunt rather than with her parents. She hid her emotions with a blank face and a smirk. Steve hasn't really figured out anything about her; she's secretive like a spy. She is a very skilled ballet dancer and has the whole school terriffied of her. She glares and they run.

He thinks her and Clint could get along.

"No. I don't mean his kid literally." Steve said sitting at his desk. "There's this teen, our age, who is living with us."

"Why? Family friend or something?" Natasha asked. She was sitting on the desk in front of Steve.

"I bet that Coulson is just getting tired of the Captain here." Tony said, bringing up their nickname for Steve. He knew going for captain of the football, soccer and baseball teams was a bad idea. He's thankfull he only made football captain.

"Please Tony. Who could get tired of a kid that does nothing but be polite?" Natasha kicked lightly at the goateed boy in the desk next to her.

"Ow!" Tony squaked, rubbing the spot. "While, I would get tired of him. I mean, he so...not like me. And because of that it means he's not awesome." Tony gave a cocky grin in response to Steves glare.

"What's this kids name?" Bruce questioned. He'd put the book down and was now watching Steve.

"Clint Barton. He's from-" Steve hesitated. It wasn't his place to talk about someone else. "He's from out of town." He recovered, lamely. Tony gave him a look that clearly said '_What am I? Stupid_ ?' Steve just shrugged at him with a sheepish smile.

"What's he like?" Natasha stood up from her perch and sat in the chair of the desk instead as the teacher came in.

"Uh...can't really tell you. He doesn't talk much or really come of his room. Though, from the conversations I have had with him, he's seems like a pretty reserved guy."

"While, at least it's not another Tony." Bruce said with a small smile. Tony glared at his 'science-bro', as he'd dubbed Bruce.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stark huffed. He got a sudden smile. "Lemme guess, there's not enough room in this world for that much awesomeness?"

Natasha scoffed, "As if. More like we couldn't handle another you." She smirked. "We'd all die of annoyance within a week."

Before anyone could do more than laugh (or in Tony's case, sulk) the teacher announced class had started and they shifter their attention else where.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve got home at his usual time to find that his new house mate had surfaced from his room and was now sitting, oddly enough, on top of the bookcase in the living room.

"Uh...Hello?" Steve said, walking cautiously towards the teen. Clint glanced at him.

"Hey." It was more than Steved had been expecting, so that's something.

"What have you been up to?" Steve asked. He was feeling motivated by the simple response, which is slightly sad.

"Not much. Just lounging around." Clint didn't look up, but Steve was excited none the less. This was his longest conversation yet.

"Well, I hope you weren't bored." Steve said, trying to keep his excitement out of his voice, "There isn't much to do 'round here."

Clint shrugged. "Guess not." After a long moment of silence that made Steve think the conversation was over, Barton spoke up again. "How's the school here?" Along with the question Steve was granted eye contact. This was some definite progress.

"Like school always is. Filled with boring classes." Steve gave a shrug of his own. "Though, my friends-and the other students for that matter- aren't exactly boring."

"How so?"

"Well, take my friends for example: there's a nerd with serious anger issues, a red head russian girl who acts like a super spy, and a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." At Clint's look Steve clarified, "His words. Not mine."

"I guess that is weird." Barton said shifting so his legs dangled off the bookcase, rather than him lying down. "Do you know when I start school?"

Steve thought for a moment.

"Next month, I think. After finals. Ask Coulson, he's the vice principal."

"Really?" Clint had as much emotion on his face as Steve'd ever seen on him. A look of surprise. "You live with the vice principal?"

"Yeah, well. My parents...well, when they passed on Coulson was the only family I had left. We weren't really close and we never acknowledge eachother at the school until after I moved in. It works though." Steve figured he'd need to trust Barton if he wanted any trust in return. What better way to gain trust than with secret sharing?

"Well. Good to know." Barton paused a second. "Not about the mom thing, I mean. But the getting along part."

Steve laughed. "I figured."

Then something fairly amazing and hopeful happened.

Clint Barton smiled.

AVENGERSVENGERSAVENGERS

After that, Clint surfaced from his room more often. Him and Steve would talk when Steve got home from school and it was actually pretty fun.

Steve found out that Clint Barton was a rather sarcastic and drywitted version of Natasha. He didn't dance or have as good of acrobatic skills(though there were some there, seeing as he managed to reach every high point around or in the house on his own) but he was reserved, kept his emotions in check and really didn't smile much other than to smirk.

Steve also found out what was in Bartons black case. The kid was a master of archery. He set up targets on the trees out back- with Coulsons permission of course- and Steve got to watch as he hit every target, even ones he hadn't been looking at.

It wasn't just archery he was good at though. Anything involving aim, Barton rocked at. He was the master of darts, could get every basket with Steves basketball, and he made paper airplanes that actually flew straight at there target. Steve was kinda amazed.

He was also amazed at how hard it was to get Clint to talk. It was like prying open a locked vault with your hands. Nearly impossible. But Steve perservered. It took about two weeks and then he and Barton could even joke and smile around each other.

Steve felt like he had a brother. Maybe he was just being wimsical, though.

One day, though, he almost lost his new friend. Or he was worried he would.

Natasha, Tony, and even Bruce had all decided it was time. They were meeting this new kid. Steve didn't really know how a surprise visit would affect Barton, if it would give him a chance to make new friends or if it would push him away from even Steve. But, once they got an idea in their heads, Steves friends were impossible to stop. So they went with him.

"So why are you coming over again?" Steve asked as they got in his van (it was actually Coulson's van, but Coulson took the car to work)

"_Because_, as I have said a hundred times, we are working on homework together." Tony said, exasperated. "Then we're doing what we normally do on homework filled Fridays." Steve raised an eyebrow.

"A sleepover." Bruce clarified from the backseat.

"Really Steve. It hasn't been that long since the last one." Natasha spoke. Steve sighed.

"Whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at the house, Coulson was already there.

"Why is Coulson standing in the yard yelling at the roof?" Bruce asked as he got out.

"Has working with us teens finally made him lose his marbles?" Tony walked over to Coulson as he spoke.

"No, Stark, I haven't lost my marbles." Coulson turned to look at the 4 kids in his yard. "I take it you're all here to meet Barton?"

Tony looked affronted. "What? No! Why would you say that?" Tony slung his arm around Steves shoulders. "We can't just be here to spend time with our buddy Captain?"

"Not under these circumstances. No."

"Fine. We wanna meet him." Tony said, removing his arm.

"Actually, you want to butt into the kids life. I want to meet him and Bruce just felt like coming along." Natasha stated. Tony pouted at her. "In any case, why are you out in the yard yelling at the roof?"

"The very same reason you're here." He turned back to the roof. "Hey, Barton! There are some people here to meet you!"

The three who weren't used to this went slack jawed. Well, slack jawed (Tony), wide eyed (Bruce) and eyebrow raised (Natasha). Steve could tell one thought was in their heads: _Why's he on the roof? _

All of a sudden a head popped up over the edge. "Why?" Nobody missed the fact that normally people would ask 'who', not why. Nobody said anything. While, no one but Tony.

"Don't you mean who?" Tony shouted back. Steve elbowed him.

"No. I mean why." Clint replied.

"Uh..Clint? Why don't you come down here?" Clint stared at Steve. "You know, so we aren't disturbing the neighbors with our yelling." Clint nodded and stood up.

Everyone watched in silence as the boy on the roof walked over to the gutter then proceeded to jump off the edge of the roof. Before anyone could act though, Clint grabbed the edge of the roof, spun around and swung his feet a bit before landing on the railing around the porch. That was a move even Natasha was impressed by. He then stepped on to the porch and stood by the door.

Coulson and Steve, who were more or less used to it, walked over to him. The others promptly followed.

AVENGERSAVENGERSAVENGERS

Tony was the first to speak. As always.

"I am, brace yourself," Tony held his hands up in a halting motion. "Tony Stark." Tony smiled, expecting a shocked face or a squeal of joy.

He didn't get it.

Instead the kid just stared at him blankly. Tony clarified. "You know? Child prodigy?" Nothing. "Future owner of Stark Industries?" Nada. "Son of.." Tony hesitated. He hated using the dad card, even if it always worked. "Howard Stark?" Zylch. Tony stared back. "Seriously? You don't even know who my dad is? What, did you live under a rock?"

"No. I just don't pay attention to useless things." The kid- what was his name? Clark?- gave Tony a bored look now. Tony didn't like this kid.

He turned at the sound of muffled laughter and glared at his friends. Steve had turned his head, but the smile was obvious. Bruce had his hand covering her mouth. Natasha wasn't even hiding her smirk.

"What is so funny?" Tony demanded. Natasha sauntered up to him and- Cliff? was that it?- and gained his attention. Tony figured the kid would do what any able minded boy would do: flirt, try and gain the hot red heads attention.

Again, he didn't get it.

"We aren't laughing at anything." She said to Tony. She turned to the new kid. "I'm Natasha. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand and the kid stared at it a moment before raising his own and shaking hers.

"Clint." Tony noticed that this kid was actually staring at Natasha's face. Not her body. This boy had will power.

Bruce came up next. He didn't hold out his hand. "Name's Bruce. And we're sorry about Tonys behaviour. He likes to believe he's famous."

"I AM famous!" Tony huffed, throwing his arms up.

"No, your family is." Steve said. He walked over to Clint. "You don't have to talk to Tony. You can just hang out with me, Bruce and Natasha."

"Hey!"

"We'd probably get along better with you anyway." Natasha said. The kid smirked.

"What? You think this is funny, what was your name? Clark?" Tony asked. The kid shrugged.

"I can deny what's funny...uh...Tommy right?" Tony's jaw dropped. Everyone else laughed.

"I like this kid! He's one of the few people who dishes as well as you do." Bruce choked out between laughs. Tony grinded his teeth together.

"You'll fit in just great, Barton." Natasha said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Coulson walked. "What's say we go inside now? You kids have homework and a sleep over right?"

AVENGERSAVENGERSAVENGERS

Steve was happy. His friends, other than Tony, were getting along great with Clint. He was surprised that Clint spoke up with them right away, even shaking Natashas hand, but maybe Clint just needed time to get used to his surroundings before he could open up. And Steve likes to think he had something to do with it, too.

Once inside Clint went straight to his perch. He hopped up on the desk and then pulled himself ontop of the bookcase. The others watched, but Steve just set to placing his homework on the coffee table and Coulson just left for the kitchen.

"Does he always sit there?" Tony asked, actually waiting for Clint to put in his extremely loud headphones. Steve noticed he was listening to 'Bows and Arrows' by Kicking Daisies.

"Yeah. He's got a thing for high places." Steve shrugged. "Says he sees better from a distance."

"I noticed his eyes are a really piercing blue. They kind of seem like they see everything in you while looking through you." Bruce said glancing between Steve and Clint.

"Yeah. They kinda remind me of a hawk's eyes." Natasha said, openly looking at Clint. Steve couldn't stop thinking that the two of them would be great friends.

"He's also got the best aim I've ever seen." Steve said. He was now sitting on the couch, Tony on one side and Bruce on the other while Natasha took the arm chair off to the side.

"Really? You mean he can hit the bullseye on those dart board things?" Bruce asked. Steve smiled.

"Not only can he hit it, he hits it everytime." Steve turned to Clint, who was watching them. "Right?"

"I doubt he can hear you Steve. I can hear his music from here." Tony said, giving Steves shoulder a sympathetic pat.

"He's right though." Clint piped up. Tony turned to him.

"How did you know what he said? How can you hear us?" Then, noticing something, Tony held his hands up. "And why are you staring at my mouth? I got a girlfriend man."

Clint rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'spoiled dumbass'. "To answer all of your questions, I'm reading lips."

"Oh. You can read lips? Where'd you learn that trick?" Tony asked. Steve was worried. Why is Tony curious all of a sudden?

"Why do you wanna know?" Clint asked. At least him and Steve were on the same page here.

"Well, _Cliff_, I happen to be a curious person. Am I not allowed to inquire about people who will be apparently hanging around me a lot?" Tony asked indignantly. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Last I checked, _Tim_, you didn't seem to like me." Clint replied, sounding as monotone as ever. Steve, Natasha, and Bruce laughed at Tony as he looked upset. Someone was giving him a taste of his medicine, in just as big a dose as he gives.

"So?" Tony asked, regaining his composure. "It doesn't affect my reason."

"You don't need to know anything about me. Not to hang around me." Clint shot back. Tony gaped like a fish. Steve laughed. Tony glared at him, then sat back with his arms crossed.

"Fine. Just for that, forget getting help from me on your homework." Tony sat forward again, looking smug. "Which you're going to need, seeing as you're starting school late."

"I'll help him with homework." Bruce said.

"So will I." Natasha spoke up next.

"I've already been telling him all about school. He even looks over my homework with me sometimes. He's pretty good at a lot of the subjects already." Steve was enjoying what had quickly turned into a round of 'Spite the Stark'.

"Whatever! Can we just get started?" Tony changed the subject, feeling slight deflated in the ego department.

The others agreed and they went to work. Clint watched from atop the bookcase, his music blaring song after song in his ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Clint wasn't a happy person. He wasn't an unhappy person either, though.

Yeah, he'd spent his life getting beaten around by his father while his mother turned into a shadow of a woman, but still. He knew from the time he was three and his father first punched him that his life would be hell. He'd accepted that fact.

He'd refused to let his mother get involved, though. She'd never done anything wrong, even if she'd never done anything right either. She was a shadow and didn't deserve his fathers abuse. His brother didn't deserve it either, but Barney would have hit Clint for trying to step up for his older brother. His mom, however, never even noticed when Clint or Barney took a hit for her. The brothers loved their mother for giving them life, even if it was a seriously shitty one.

However, that changed when Clint was 10. His mother was forced into the car with his severely drunk father who then proceeded to kill his mother in a car crash. Clint could never fathom why his mom, a kind but quiet woman, would be taken from the world but not the sick son of a bitch who caused so many people so much pain. It was a sick twist in the universe.

After the accident, Barney changed. After a month of being distant and quiet he joined up with a gang of kids who didn't do anything but abuse drugs and alcohol. Barney turned into a younger version of their dad, in other words. He stopped staying at the house with Clint and instead moved in with one of his dumbass friends.

Clint was left alone with his father.

The beatings got worse over the course of the next few years. His father had less people to take his anger out on, so he took it all out on his youngest child.

Clint has a back that looks like a mesh fence now.

Then, four years later, when he was 14, his father snapped. For whatever reason (Clint later remembered it was the anniversary of his mothers death) his father had been drinking even more than usual and was angrier than ever. He'd grapped a pistol from under the cusion of his lazy boy and aimed it at his son.

Clint would have died if not for his fathers terrible aim. The 14 year old had never been so thankful that he hadn't inherited his above average aiming ability from his father.

The cops came about 10 minutes later to find Clint standing over his unconsious father, a bloody hole in his right shoulder and a dented frying pan in his left hand.

Clint was placed in foster care while his father was put in jail for attempted murder and child abuse. The boy didn't bother mentioning he had a brother who was 16, he just let them take him away.

After that Clint found that that saying of their being good in humans...was a fucking lie.

He was placed in home after home where he was ignored, thrown around, verbally abused, or just plain unwanted. There was no 'good people' around him. Never was, as far as he could tell.

The one good home he'd found in his year of foster care the man had taught him how to use a bow and arrow. That was the second home he'd gone to. It was 3 weeks into his foster care program and he had actually enjoyed it. The man had praised him on being a natural with the bow and Clint had almost genuinely like Mr. Howards.

Then the guys wife came back from her time abroad with a baby in her arms, telling her husband how she had found out she was pregnant and couldn't call him. No phones where she was.

Apparently this was a huge shock for Mr. Howards; he'd been told his wife couldn't have kids. The family couldn't provide for two children though, so Clint was sent away. At least he was given Mr. Howards' best recurve bow as an apology. Clint had shrugged at their sorry goodbyes and left, knowing he wouldn't find another home like that one.

And that baby Stewart was one lucky bastard.

He was proven wrong though. After his 15th birthday he found himself in the presense of one Phil Coulson. Coulson was a nice guy, straight faced and kinda funny. Clint was a pretty good judge of character, in his opinion, and it seemed he'd found someone who was actually nice.

He couldn't wait to see what cruel twist the universe had in store for him this time.

When he arrived at Coulson's place, (which happened to be in the town next to where he'd originally lived with his father) he was surprised to find another boy living their. This one was tall, about 6'2'', and had short blonde hair and big muscles. He'd introduced himself as Steve and Clint found he didn't want to talk. He wouldn't last long at this place with some nice kid living there.

After a while though, he got used to it. He started talking to Steve and found the guy was a bit like how Barney had been when he actually acted like a brother.

Clint even liked Steves friends. Bruce was kind, even if he was nerdy. Clint had a hard time believing the kid turned into what was dubbed a 'Hulk' when angry, though.

Tony was a bit of a bastard, but Clint thought they might actually get along fairly well. Not that he'd tell Tony that. It might swell his fat head to the point of exploding.

Then there was Natasha. Clint could tell right away that this girl was like him: quiet, withdrawn, and a respecter of privacy, especially her own. She seemed to be fairly emotionlees, but after a while he noticed that certain smirks or eyebrow raises would signify different emotions.

It helped that she also seemed to live part time as a russian spy and liked knives and guns. And she was pretty good looking as well. Clint thought that he could get along well with her.

Maybe life there wouldn't be so bad.

Yeah. And maybe his father had actually cared about his sons.


	5. Chapter 5

The following week was spent with Steves friends coming over and telling Clint about the school he was going to be starting at. They warned him of who to avoid, who was weirder than weird, who was nice, who was a bully, and who was involved with what.

When he found out that there was an archery team at the school he almost burst with glee. Tony was sceptical of his aiming abilities still, since he had yet to see them and Bruce had warned Clint that the archery club was a fairly difficult club to get into.

Clint was only paying attention to the fact that the coaches name was 'Bullseye'.

Finally his first day arrived. He went to school with Steve and found that the place was huge. He would have gotten lost if it weren't for the fact that Steve was appointed his tour guide. He brought Clint to the principles office to get his schedule.

"You must be the new student." A beautiful woman by the name of Hill said as Clint and Steve walked in. "I'll tell Principle Fury you're here. Just have a seat there. Steve would you like to wait with your friend or go to class?"

"I think it'd be best if I waited with him." Steve responded, moving to the seats. "So he doesn't get lost."

"Alright. I'll call your homeroom teacher and let her know."

5 minutes later Clint was led into the main office. Inside was a big, bald, black man with an eye patch and a black suit. The name plaque on his desk said 'Fury'. He looked really quite intimidating.

"You must be Mr. Barton." It was a statement of fact, Clint noticed, not a question. He nodded anyway.

"Have a seat." Fury motioned toward one of the two chairs that sat infront of his desk. "So, how do you think you'll fit in here, Barton?"

"Can't say, sir." Clint responded. He made sure to keep any intimidation out of his voice.

"Why not?"

"Because, I've never stayed in a school long enough to judge how well I get along with people." Clint stated. He continued after a pause. "At least, not in the past year."

"And what about before that?"

"I-I didn't really get along with anyone." Clint said truthfully. "The schools I'd gone to weren't very good, sir, and the kids were just as bad as the building."

Fury gave the boy in his office a long, hard stare. The teenager looked like the sort that'd be a troublemaker. The way he spoke however, gave the vibe of someone who knew how to avoid getting in tight situations. Or at least how to weasle out of them.

"Alright." Fury nodded. "Seeing as you are friends with one of the best kids in this school, you'll probably be able to stick out of trouble."

"Sir?"

"I don't like troublemakers, Barton. And I don't deal with them very well." Fury said ominously. Clint felt the urge to say something rude just to see what the man would do. He fought it off. "Now, you'll be having homeroom with Rogers and his friends and I'll be sure to have him lead you to your classes for the day. Alright?"

"Yes, sir." Fury liked the kids manners, that's for sure.

"Good. Now then, here's your schedule. You have 30 minutes left of homeroom. Enjoy it while it lasts." Clint took that to be a dismissle and left.

Outside the office, Steve was waiting for him. "How'd it go?"

"Fine. I think." Clint said staring at his schedule. He had homeroom, then aldgebra 2, then chemistry, followed by history, gym, english, and study hall. Lunch was after gym.

"You have a lot of classes with the rest of us." Steve said looking at Clints schedule over his shoulder.

"Really? Like what?" Clint asked as they left the office and headed toward homeroom.

"Well, you have homeroom with all of us. You have math and history with me, chemistry with Bruce and Tony and english and study hall with Natasha. We also have the same lunch and gym period as everyone else." Steve made a noise that suggested he was thinking. "I'm guessing Fury did that on purpose."

"Why would he do that?"

"Probably because you're new and need people who can show you all the ropes. Best to do that with people you already know then some stranger, right?" Steve asked.

"I guess so." They arrived at their class and Steve knocked on the door.

"Steve! Glad you made it." The teacher looked at Clint. "This is our new student right? C'mon in."

Clint and Steve followed the teacher in. Clint noticed everyone staring at him, but ignored them.

"Everyone! This is Clint Barton. From today on he will be going to school here. Be nice." The teacher- Mr. Matthews- sat at his desk. "Pick a seat where you can find one, Barton."

Clint follwed Steve over to where Tony, Natasha, and Bruce were sitting.

"So where's your schedule?" Was the first thing out of Tony's mouth. The other two were watching him expectantly. Clint held out the hand holding his paper and Tony swiped it from him. "You have every class with at least one of us! How'd you manage that?" Tony was looking at him while Bruce and Natasha read over his shoulders.

"I'm guessing Fury did it on purpose." Steve answered when Clint didn't. "To keep the new kid out of trouble."

"Makes sense." Natasha said, sitting on a desk. "We are, believe it or not, some of the more well behaved students."

"Well, other than Tony." Bruce said. Tony huffed indignantly. "See, he doesn't even deny it."

"Whatever. Anyway, Conrad," Tony said. Him and Clint had made it a point not to call each other by their actual names. Not since they met. "I think you'll enjoy it here. And at lunch you can meet our other friends."

"You have other friends? Wow, Tobias, I'm still surprised you have these three." Clint replied. Natasha, Steve and Bruce laughed.

"Fine. Be that way. But don't come crying to me when you get stuck without a partner in chem." Tony shot back before crossing his arms and slouching in his desk.

"Don't sweat it. I'll be your partner." Bruce put a hand on Clints shoulder.

"What? But what happened to 'Science-bros'?" Tony shot up straight in his desk and turned to Bruce.

"You don't even need a partner and I never agreed to that name." Bruce replied.

The bell rang 15 minutes later and they all stood to go to their next classes. "Hey, just follow me and I'll lead you to our next class." Steve said as Clint gathered his stuff.

AVENGERSAVENGERSAVENGERS

The rest of the time up until lunch was uneventful. He got lost in math, felt like an idiot being partnered with Bruce in chem, almost fell asleep in history and managed to hit all of his targets in dodgeball until Natasha and Steve paired up to hit him.

Finally it was lunch.

He stuck with Natasha, who he got along best with, as he was in line and she led him to the table everyone else was at outside.

"Oh hey! Look, that's the kid I was telling you about." Tony said to a girl on his lap. Clint recognized her from his math class. Her name was Pepper, he thinks. "Clarence, this is Pepper. My girlfriend."

"Clarence? Really?" Pepper said as Clint sat down. "Why don't you just learn his name? I apologize for him..Clint right?" Pepper smiled at him.

"No need. I'm sure Topher's brain is just too small to hold such a long word." Clint replied. He got a laugh out of the others who were at the table, Pepper, Natasha, Bruce and two girls he didn't know.

"I'll have you know I am a genius! My brain is like twice as big as yours." Tony took a bite out of his sandwich to show he was done with the topic.

Steve came over and sat next to Clint. "Are you two already fighting?" He sighed. Clint smirked at him.

"Nope. Just having lunch." He ate a fry to emphasize his point.

"Right. Sure you are. Anyway, I'd like to introduce you to our other friends." Steve stood up and gestured to the two girls. "The blonde is Jane Foster. She's another science wiz."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Jane smiled and offered a hand to Clint, which he took.

"And the brunette is-"

"I'm Darcy Lewis." The girl cut in. She smiled at Clint, but didn't offer a hand. He was happy about that. "Hey Jane, your boyfriend's here." Darcy said with a smirk, pointing to a huge blond guy.

"Woah. Please tell me he doesn't go here." Clint whispered to Natasha. She laughed.

"No, he's from the college. Jane met him when she took a course there."

"HELLO FRIENDS!" Clint winced slightly at the guys booming voice. He noticed the guy had an accent.

"Where's he from?" He asked Natasha. She turned to him.

"I think he's from Norway." She shrugged. "He's got a brother named Loki that's part of the theatre class as well as the neighborhood gang."

"Loki? As in the god of mischief?" Clint asked, surprised. Something was familiar about that name. And now that he thought about it, the blonde looked familiar as well.

"His name's Thor." Steve said pointing at the tall man now sitting at their table. "Weird family, huh?" Steve smiled as Clint deftly nodded.

"AND WHO IS THE NEWCOMER YOU HAVE WELCOMED TO YOUR TABLE?" Thor yelled looking at Clint.

"That's Clint Barton. He just started today."

"BARTON? I FEEL I HAVE HEARD THAT NAME BEFORE..." Thor trailed off, thinking.

"Thor. Use your quiet voice. You're givin' me a headache." Tony ground out, rubbing his temples.

"My apologies." Thor said, then a light went off in his eyes. "AH! Yes! Now I remember! Loki, he told me of a boy in his group of friends named Barton."

Clint froze. He remembered too. Remembered seeing Barney hanging out around some weird kid with long slicked back hair and an almost British accent. Clint hated that kid. Because of 'Loki' Clint had gotten arrested for shoplifting a pack of cigarettes that Loki had put in his pocket. Clint still got shivers when he thought of what his father had done to him when he'd found out.

"Is there a relation there, Friend Barton?" Thor asked. Clint quickly realized he'd met Thor before. Him and the blond man had spoken of their mutual dislike for their brothers friends. It'd been a year since he'd last seen him, but Clint and Thor had gotten along pretty well. And it was obvious Thor was asking if Clint wanted to talk about his brother in front of the others.

He remembered telling Thor once that he hated mentioning his family around others. Thank god he'd remembered.

"Not that I know of. No." Clint responded, looking Thor in the eye. He got a nod of understanding and a small, sad smile in return.

The rest of lunch went by fairly quickly. They'd talked, stolen food from eachother (mostly it was Natasha stealing Clints food and him stealing Steves) and mocked eachother in good humor. It was the most fun Clint had had in his whole life.

He was still waiting for the universe to wake up and realize its favorite target was actually enjoying himself and to do something to stop that situation.


	6. Chapter 6

After school Steve led Clint to where the archery team practiced.

The others had followed, even Pepper, Jane and Darcy. Jane had needed something to do since Thor had needed to leave and Darcy followed Jane. Pepper was there to watch Tony.

"I'm just saying," Bruce said, warning Clint once more about the difficulty of archery club, "don't be disappointed if they find you unworthy..or something."

"I'm not going to be disappointed, Banner." Clint replied walking a few steps ahead of Bruce. "Even if I don't make the cut, I'll still practice at Coulsons place."

When they got to the range, the others held back while Steve and Clint went up to coach 'Bullseye'. The man was named that for obvious reasons.

"What can I help you boys with?" The man spoke with a deep voice. Clint detected a light southern drawl to it.

"My friend here wants to see about joining the team." Steve answered. He'd decided it'd be best for him to talk to the teacher since Bullseye sometimes had a quick temper. Clint didn't argue.

"Oh? Well...we do have a spot open." Bullseye said, watching the empty space on the end. "But it ain't easy to get into this club, kid. Why don't you show me what you've got." Came the demand. The man didn't wait before walking towards the space, bow and arrows in hand.

Steve watched as Clint followed after him and went to stand with their friends.

"So? Did he get in or what?" Darcy asked. She liked Clint, Steve could tell. They both shared a fond fascination of picking on Stark to death.

"He has to prove he can shoot, then Bullseye will decide if he's worth it." Steve replied, leaning on the fence separating them from the field. The empty space Clint was at also happened to be the one closest to them.

"I still don't think he's worthy. Can he actually shoot all that well?" Tony asked. He'd always been the type to believe by seeing, not hearing.

"Watch and you'll find out." Pepper hushed him.

Everyone went quiet as they watched their new friend take a stance. There were three targets about 20 feet ahead and Clint had three arrows in the quiver on his back. Steve knew from talk around the school that if even one arrow failed to hit a target, even if the other two were bullseyes, Clint wouldn't be allowed on the team.

Steve looked away for all of a couple seconds at the sound of someone sneezing. When he looked back the quiver was empty and everyone around him had shocked faces on.

Clint had hit every bullseye.

"Holy shit." Tony said. He was always the first to get his voice back. "He is good."

They watched as the coach stood for a second, while the other club members gathered around, before he shook his head and grew a big grin and clapped a hand on Clints shoulder.

"Welcome to the club."

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey. I just want to thank those who are actually reading this story and for everyone posting reviews. They mean a lot to me. Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one seemed like it needed to be a loner. I also wanted to say that updates might slow down a bit. I had this story already started when I first posted, but it's catching up with me now. Plus, I have this story on a laptop at my dads and no way of really getting to the story when I go to my moms, so don't expect much after tonight until at least Monday.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites(if there are any) and just for reading this story. I promise to try and finish it(I have a short attention span) and if I do finish I'll do my best to make it in a way you'll all enjoy. I honestly don't really know where this story is going, but I got a feeling it's gonna get worse for the characters before it gets better. **

**Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

Clint was happy. Actually happy.

He'd not only managed to find a house where he was cared for and wanted, but he also had found great friends and joined a club at a good school. Life was good, for once.

That was why he couldn't relax.

He knew that if he relaxed into this good life even a measly little bit, everything would collapse around him. That his great, dream like life would disappear. He couldnt take that chance. Not this time. He'd keep this life up as long as possible.

Though, he found that that possible wasn't long at all.

One day, after lunch, Thor had walked up to him. "Friend Clint." Thor spoke, his voice mellower for once.

"Thor." Clint didn't want to know where this conversation was going. He had a fairly good idea though.

"I wish to inquire as to your reasoning for not trusting our friends with such information as your brothers...friends." Thor spit out the last word and Clnt couldn't blame the big guy. The people their brothers hung around were not human, let alone friends.

"Look. You know what I told you?" Clint started, facing the taller man. "About why Barney went to join that gang?" Thor nodded after a moment of thinking. "Well, I really don't want my friends to find out about my past. It's not their burden to carry, whether they'd carry it at all."

"But they have the right to know." Thor countered. Clint got frustrated.

"Look, how would you feel if you found out one of your other friends not only came from a foster home, but also got beat up constantly?"

"Well, if they took meaningless pity on me, it could be rather frustrating." Thor concluded. Clint nodded.

"And you know as well as I do that Steve, Pepper, Jane and maybe Bruce would be the types to have that meaningless pity."

"Yes. I suppose you bring a good point to light." Thor crossed his arms. "But, I still believe it best that they know. They are your friends. If you tell them that you do not wish for pity, I believe they will follow your wish."

Clint sighed. He suddenly remembered why talks with Thor were like therapy. The guy may act like a big, loud, oaf, but he was truly smart. Not to mention understanding. And from what Clint remembered of Thor the guy had come from a pretty good family. Why was Loki in a gang again?

"He joined for reasons I find troublesome, though not worthy." Clint froze. Shit, he'd said that outloud? He was beginning to act like Tony; no brain-mouth filter.

"What reasons would those be?" Clint asked, following the flow. Might as well get an answer now that'd he'd asked. Thor looked hesitant to answer though. "C'mon, I told you all about my family and Barneys reasons. You can't tell me Lokis?" Clint pressed. He saw the moment Thor relented.

"Very well." Thor nodded and stared off into space. "My brother...he is adopted. Though he'd always been a bit of a loner and rather...different from the rest of us, I doubt he'd thought anything like that." Thor sighed. "He took the news rather terribly. He went on a rampage that resulted in my father sending him to a bording school. When he got back, Loki was different. He lied more often and rarely came home. Eventually I found he'd joined a gang. I tried to talk him out of it but he'd merely laughed and said 'Why should I listen to the words of someone I'm not even related to?' and left." Thor shook his head as if to clear it. "I believe him to be my brother no matter who his parents be. We grew up together, played together. He refuses to see it that way though."

Clint stayed silent a moment. He looked Thor in the eye. "Sorry to hear that. But thanks for telling me."

"It was merely a fair exchange, yes?" Thor got a small smile then. "I do believe it best to talk of your problems, though. If only so the others do not find out in a way that will upset them."

Clint sighed. "Look, what if I tell one of them? Only one. At least for now." Thor looked sceptical. "You know, like to see how well one would handle it. Test the waters. If that one person can handle it well, then I'll consider telling the others as well."

"Alright." Thor beamed at him. Clint felt the need to put his sunglasses on. "YES! I DO BELIEVE THIS TO BE A MARVELOUS PLAN OF ACTION, FRIEND CLINT." Ah, so he'd gotten his 'god voice' out again.

"What would be a marvelous plan of action?" Clint felt himself jerk in surprise. It wouldn't of been noticed by anyone else- he'd mastered the art of not being surprised- but of course it was Natasha. "Sorry." She smirked at him. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me." Clint shot back. Thor looked amused. "What? Somethin' funny?" The archer whirld on the college student. Thor chuckled.

"No. Not at all. Though I do believe you hath found yourself the right person to talk to." Clint lost his angry look. Tell Natasha? About his shitty life? Clint gave it thought. Thor was right, Natasha would be the perfect one to talk to. She wouldn't get all pitying nor would she feel awkward about the talk. If anything she'd slap him on the head and tell him to stop being such a girl.

"Yeah." Clint said aloud. Natasha looked at him. "You're right. Okay, I'll talk to her." Thor beamed then ran off as Jane called him to say goodbye. Clint remembered lunch had ended a few minutes ago.

"Talk to me about what?" Natasha asked, looking miffed to have people not only discuss but decide on something involving her. "Speak, Barton."

"One," The boy said, holding up a finger. "I'm not a dog. And two," He stuck another finger in the air. "We're gonna be late for class." He turned to go. "I'll tell you after school or something."

Natasha grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast, hot sauce." Clint raised an eyebrow at the sudden nickname. He'd get her back for that. "I want to know now. Besides we both have club activities after school. Me dance and you archery. So speak."

"Again, not a dog." She raised an eyebrow this time. He wouldn't say so aloud, but she was kinda terrifying. "And what about class? Don't you love english class?" Clint hated the note of desperation in his tone, but he really wasn't up for talking.

Natasha wasn't having it though. "We aren't doing anything other then reading today. I checked." She raised a hand when he opened his mouth to speak. She still refused to release his arm. "And if I read in class, I won't have anything to do in study hall."

Clint sighed. He was smart enough to realize defeat when it reared its ugly head. "Fine. Do you know somewhere we could go so we don't get seen by the teachers?"

"Hm." The red head thought for a moment. "How about the lighting booth in the theatre? We can talk without worry in there."

"Isn't the door locked?" Natasha smirked her 'superior' smirk, as he'd named it, at him.

"I can pick a lock as simple as that." Clint found that statement oddly hot.

* * *

**Authors Note: This will be the last one 'til Monday. I'm going to my moms, as I said. I'll post more when I get back.**

**Later!**


	8. Chapter 8

5 minutes later, Natasha was sitting in one of the chairs used by the technicians. She was fiddling with some of the lights while Clint stood by the door thinking. _How do I start a conversation like this?_

"So...what were you and Thor talking about?" Natashas voice made Clint physically jump this time, because why bother hiding it around the one person who'd see through him? "Or, better yet, why don't you just start by telling me where you know him from?"

Clints jaw hung open for a few seconds before he let out a sharp laugh. "Oh course you'd figure that out. You are Natasha 'super spy' Romanoff." Natasha glared at him. "What?"

"You sound like Tony." Clint put a hand over his heart and made a choking noise.

"Ouch! I think you've wounded me with that comment." He got her to smirk and even laugh a little. He smiled at her.

"Stop stalling Barton." Natasha said, pointing a disapproving finger at him.

"Fine, fine." Clint took a deep breath and just decided to go with it. "I met Thor a year ago. I'd been at a park in the town over watching a bunch of kids from a gang. Thor had been arguing with one of the boys-"

"His brother, right?" Natasha cut in. Clint nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Loki. After a couple minutes of arguing, Thor lost the argument- or maybe he gave up, I don't know- and walked over to where I was on top of the monkey bars...

AVENGERSAVENGERSAVENGERS

_**"You shouldn't hang out around this area." The tall blonde said when he approached Clint.**_

_**"What were you arguing about with those kids?" Clint asked. He didn't need a lecture, but he did want a couple answers. **_

_**"That is neither here nor there." The man responded. Clint cocked his head to the side.**_

_**"Sure it is. You were arguing over there, now I'm asking about it here." Clint gave a cocky smile at the big guy. **_

_**"Fine. If you must know, I was working to convince my brother to cease his dealings with those...heathens, if you will." **_

_**"Heathens?" Clint felt himself get offended on his brothers behalf. "One of those heathens happens to be related to me. In the same way as your heathen, actually."**_

_**"My brother is no-Wait. You, too, have a brother in that group?" The mans looked slightly surprised. **_

_**"Yeah. Barney Barton. He's 2 years older than me." Clint jabbed his chin in the general direction of his brother. He watched the man turn to look at the skinny, brunette boy.**_

_**"Ah. Loki has told me of him. He is one of the newer ones. Also one of the quieter ones." The man closed his eyes and shook his head. "I see we have something in common then. I am Thor Odinson. The one I was arguing with is my brother, Loki."**_

_**"Thor and Loki?" Clint said, disbelievingly. "As in...the norse gods of thunder and mischief?"**_

_**"My father was a rather large fan of mythology. Particullarly that of the Norse veriety. What is your name?"**_

_**"Clint. Clint Barton." Clint didn't offer his hand. He had no desire to touch people he doesn't know. "So...you live around here?"**_

_**"Aye. Me and my family just moved here from far away. I live over around the square." Thor pointed in the direction he was talking of. **_

_**"Cool." Clint said, looking over his shoulder to the spot. "I live in the downtown area."**_

_**"So tell me." Thor spoke after a few moments. Clint turned to look at him again. "Why is your brother in that gang? He hardly seems the fellow to be in a group so roudy as that one."**_

_**"We have...family issues. Barney decided he'd rather be like our father." Clint sighed and watched as his brother and Loki and the whole gang walked off. "Stupid ass decision if you ask me."**_

_**"I take it you and your father do not fare well together?" It took Clint a moment to process that sentence and understand it.**_

_**"No." Clint replied, shaking his head. "No one does. Not even Barney."**_

_**"Then why is he acting in the way your father does?"**_

_**"Our mom died a while back and Barney took the news bad. He was 12 when he started hanging with those kids. He's 15, going on 16 now."**_

_**"I see." And to Clint it looked as though Thor really did understand.**_

_**"Hey, do you come around this area often?" Clint asked before his brain caught up with the words. Thor looked at him.**_

_**"From time to time. Yes. Why?"**_

_**Clint shrugged. "If you ever wanna discuss family issues with someone, I come here everyday after 2:30." Clint jumped off the monkey bars and began to walk home. "See ya 'round, blondie."**_

* * *

**Author's Note: I would just like to say thanks for all the reviews. This story is one of the few that's managed to hold my interest for longer than a week and all the reviews are really helping. Although, uploads may slow down because they've been catchin' up to my actual story and I need to think of where to go from here. So, sorry if it slows down a lot.**

**Adios.**


	9. Chapter 9

"So, your brother really is the Barton that Thor mentioned back on your first day?" Natasha asked after several seconds of silence. Clint nodded. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Because I don't enjoy talking about my family. Especially not around someone like Steve who would probably end up giving me sympathy stares...or something." Clint mumbled.

"Maybe. But if you told him to stop, he would." Before Clint could speak, she continued. "Now. About that family thing. Why exactly are you staying with Steve?"

"Because I don't exactly have anywhere else to go?" Clint tried. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Spill Barton."

And spill he did. He told her all about what happened with his family, what happened with the foster homes he stayed at, everything. He found that, despite them both being reserved, he could really talk to Natasha Romanoff.

A few minutes after he finished, after a terrible silence that made Clint Barton squirm in his place against the wall, Natasha spoke. "I'm glad you told someone."

"Why's that?" Clint asked.

"Because, no matter how reserved I am, even I know that talking can help with problems." The red head was staring right in Clints eyes. He found her eyes to be a rather beautiful shade of green.

"Oh? Then why don't you tell me of your issues, Miss Romanoff?" He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke. Natasha stared at him like he was an idiot. "C'mon. A fair trade. I tell you my life story, you tell me yours."

"Why would I do that when you _chose _to tell me?" Clint rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe because I know for a fact something happened to make you the way you are? Because I know that you have your own problems and- just like you said- it helps to tell someone."

"And why would I tell you?" Natasha raised her deathly eyebrow at him. He fought the urge to raise one back.

"Because who better for a reserved person to talk to than someone who's just as reserved as them?" Clint smiled at his friend. Not a smirk, but an honest to god smile.

She let out a puff of air. He could tell he won this battle. "Alright." They spent the next half hour discussing Natashas life. How her parents would ignore her or they would focus solely on using her for their fame. Apparently, her dancing was so skilled for such a young girl, that Mr. and Mrs. Romanova made thousands off of their daughters dance recitels. When she turned 8 and found she had an aunt in America willing to have her live there, Natasha jumped at the chance. Unfortunately, her maids lessons of 'manners' (basically, don't show emotion of any type and always be polite even if you hate the person) never wore off. Natasha grew to find she enjoyed being left alone and perfected her now normal mask.

Clint would comment here or there, or would wait patiently and silently while his friend drifted off into a memory.

"So, here I am today." Natasha finished. Clint watched her a moment.

"See, now don't you feel better?" Clint smirked at her when she gave a hesitant nod.

"Don't get cocky, hotsauce."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Nat." Clints smirk got eviller as Natasha froze at the nickname.

"Nat?" She said, not looking at him. "You're going to start calling me 'Nat' all the time now, aren't you?"

"So long as you don't stop me." He answered truthfully. "Maybe I'll even throw in a 'Tash' or a 'Tasha' every now and then." Clint stood up from where he'd been sitting on the floor and walked over to the firey red head. "And in return you can call me Barton, Hot sauce, or, more preferably, Clint." He stuck his hand out. "Deal?"

Natasha stared at his hand a moment. Eventually, a slow smile crossed her face. She shook his hand as she looked at him. "Deal."

Clint smiled back.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay. Sorry for the short chapter. But I need to tell you that I lied. This story will most likely keep being updated at a fast pace. I'm hoping that's somewhat good news to you people, but I got bad news too. This story has a couple more chapters, but I'm almost 95% certain that it's close to done. I have more written on my laptop than this and what I have seems to be like a good ending. I'm not sure how to close it yet, so the ending might not be for a little bit. But this is a forewarning. I hope you enjoy the ending, because I had fun writing it.**

**Ja ne.**


	10. Chapter 10

After that, things went back to being fairly good. Clint and Natasha got closer everyday to the point where they could read each other like an open book. Not to mention the 'silent conversations' they had, as Tony dubbed them.

Clint couldn't of been happier, to be honest. He had a group of great friends, a best friend that was like his other half, a good place to live, and a club that basically reveried him for his god like aim in archery.

Life was good.

Until it wasn't.

One Saturday, in the middle of March, Clint and his friends (meaning Tony, Pepper, Steve, Darcy, Jane, Thor, Bruce and Natasha) were all hanging out at a park across the street from a cafe. They were scattered all over the place: Tony at the top of on slide with Pepper in the slide next to it, Bruce sitting on one of the swings with Steve on one side and Jane and Thor sharing a swing on the other, Darcy was playing on one of those weird rocking animals, Natasha was leaning against the swingset and Clint was on top of the monkey bars.

They were discussing what to eat when Clint noticed Thor tense up. He glanced over at the foreignor and noticed Thor look to him then dart his eyes in a different direction. Clint followed the eye line and tensed up himself.

There, standing in the opening of an alleyway, was Barney and Loki and their gang of friends.

Clint could swear he heard glass break as his world crumbled. His brother had come to this town. His brother was nearby. His brother was across the fucking street. Clint couldn't tear his eyes away from the group, even as he heard people say his name. Thor obviously couldn't either despite the fact that Jane was lightly tapping his cheek with her hand.

"Thor..." Clint said, though his voice sounded distant and broken to his ears. Thor looked to him and slowly stood, Jane looking a little surprised and miffed at the action.

"Come, Friend Clint. We must speak." Clint finally peeled his eyes away and looked at Thor. The archer boy could faintly remember Thor telling him he hadn't seen Loki, his brother, in almost a year and a half. The big, unstoppable man looked as horrible as Clint felt.

Clint jumped from the monkey bars and began to follow Thor. He hesitated though and Thor stopped to look at him. "What is it?" Clint glanced back at Natasha and Thor got a look of understanding. "If need be, ask her to come as well. Seeing as she knows all about it as well." Clint nodded and turned around.

"Hey, Tasha!" Clint called. He hadn't actually used a nickname on her yet, so he wasn't too surprised to hear Tony sqwak and fall off the slide.

"Did he just call you 'Tasha'?!" Everyone knew you didn't nickname the so called 'Black Widow' (which was also a nickname, but was one of the few that Natasha enjoyed) Tony almost got a broken arm for calling Natasha 'Red' once. He couldn't wait to see what she did to Clint.

But, yet again, he didn't get what he wanted nor expected. Instead, the fiery girl looked at the blond a moment before following after him.

Tony sighed at this obvious show of favorites.

Then brightened at the prospect of love. He could pick on the two possible super spies so mercilessly for this. Oh, yeah. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay, drama's coming people. I just want to say, that I am in fact finished with this story. Not as in this is the last chapter, but meaning I have the whole thing finished on my computer. There are 15 chapters, so 5 left. I got hit by inspiration and couldn't stop typing. Actually, I've been typing for almost 4 hours straight without stopping. My back hurts. My head hurts. But I finished and I hope you like how it ends. Oh, and sorry for technically lying to you like, what 2 chapters back?, when I said it might slow down. If anything uploading will be faster. Unless you want it slower. I can post like one chapter tomorrow, one chapter Wednesday and then one chapter when I get back Saturday, etc.**

**I'm gonna stop talking now. Auf Wiedersehen.**


	11. Chapter 11

Once they were all alone, Thor and the two younger students sat down under a tree. While, Clint climbed up the tree and sat on one of the low branches and Natasha stayed standing, but Thor sat down.

"So, is there a reason you called me over?" Natasha asked crossing her arms and leaning against the trunk.

"Yeah." Clint spoke. He pointed in the direction of the gang. "I'd like ya to meet our brothers."

Natasha looked at the gang. There were 5 kids. All of them wore black, some wore leather, some had spikes, some had collars.

They looked like a bunch of KISS rejects. Except for two. One had brown, shaggy hair and what looked to be blue eyes. He was wearing a simple black coat, black jeans, and black t-shirt. The other had slicked back black hair and was the only one of the group pulling off the leather pants and boots. The black button up with green designs on it was a little too fancy for those kinds of shoes, but he pulled it off.

Natasha figured those were the ones Clint was talking about.

"The shaggy haired boy is Barney, Mr. Slick is Loki." Clint clarified, though he figured she already guessed that.

"Why did you come over here though?" Natasha asked once again. Thor and Clint shared a look.

"I believe it best not to be in a big group when my brother and his..."friends" are nearby." Thor answered. Natasha blinked. She couldn't remember Thor ever really being so quiet.

"Why?"

"Because Loki is Loki." Clint stated with hate evident in his voice. Nat could guess that the two had met before. "The rat likes to cause trouble for everyone he dislikes. Well," Clint paused and put a finger to his chin a moment in thought. He shrugged. "Those he dislikes more than usual anyway."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call my brother a rat." Thor said, glaring a little at the teen in the tree. "But Barton is right. If Loki were to notice us, he would not hesitate to take into account those we were with." Thor sighed. "You would not wish to be associated with us on Lokis list. It is never a pleasant thing."

"But won't he recognize Jane? You are dating her after all." Natasha said. She was still a little lost, though she'd never admit that.

"Loki does not know of my affection for the Lady Jane. Nor of our connection." Thor replied confidently. "I have made sure of that."

"What would Loki do if he were to find out you were associated with everyone?"

"Most likely he would follow them to find out what they most enjoyed and then do something to "help" them cease to enjoy it." Thor sighed. "He would do so in the name of Odinson. I've lost many a friend over the years because of Loki's mischief."

Natasha thought for a moment before asking her next question. "Then why bring me over?"

Clint looked down at her. "Because you're one of the few in the group who would not only kick Loki's ass if he tried to mess with you, but would also make it a point to prove that his pranks meant nothing to you." Natasha had to concede to that. "Not to mention," Clint continued, "you are also the only one in the group who knows that we're" He motioned to himself and Thor, "both affiliated with that gang in some form."

"Alright. What will you do if they come over here?" Natasha asked, her eyes back on the group of deliquints.

"Why do you ask, Lady Natasha?" Thor said back, uncertain.

Natasha nodded in the groups direction. "Because they're coming over here."

Clint and Thor's eyes both widened as they whipped their head around to stare at the gang, hard enough to cause whip lash. "Shit." Clint exclaimed at the same time Thor said, "This is most unfortunate."

The group of 5 slowly made their way over, Loki in the front, flanked by two big kids with bad make up jobs. Barney was towards the back looking notably bored, though when he spotted the kid in the tree his eyes sharpened with interest.

"Well, well." Loki said, his hands spread before him. He looked like he was enjoying the pain on Thors face. "If it isn't my dear brother. Oh, and is that young Clint in the tree?" Loki shielded his eyes with his hand as he gazed up the tree. Clint glared a truly evil glare back. Natasha stood up straight when Lokis gaze landed on her. "And who might you be?"

"None of your business." Natasha replied icily. Loki dropped his smile and glared at her.

Barney had joined Loki at the front of the gang and was watching his little brother intently. He spoke up a minute into Loki and Natashas staring contest. "Why the hell are you in a tree, Clinton?" His voice was like a dull ache in Clints chest. He hadn't spoken to his brother in forever.

"Why's it matter to you?" Clint shot back. He knew Barney sounded nice enough, but it didn't fool him. The use of his full name was proof enough that Barney was still the way he'd been when Clint was taken from the house.

"You know, I went to the house a while back." Barney started. Clint froze. Everyone was now listening to their conversation. Clint jumped down from the tree to face his brother head on. "Imagine my surprise when I found out that, hey, Dad was arrested!" The smile on the older Bartons face was twisted in so many ways. "Didn't think to tell me about it? _Bro?_" Barney stressed the word 'bro'. He did so in a way that showed Clint he didn't, and never would, mean it.

"You hadn't been there for two years. I figured it wouldn't matter to you." Clint held his ground. He wouldn't back down in front of the toughest person he ever knew. She'd kill him if he did. " 'Sides, you always said you hated Dad. Even as you drank from one of his beer bottles and smacked me around in the same way he did." Clint put a mock surprise look on his face. "Ya know, you acted a lot like someone I knew. Oh! That's right. You acted a lot like Dad." Clint finished with a glare. Barney clenched his fists and looked ready to blow.

"Shut your fucking mouth. You're just an immature brat with abandonment issues." Barney fought to keep his voice calm, but it sounded terribly strained to everyone.

Clint didn't have that problem. When he spoke, his voice was velvety smooth. "And what would that make you? The boy who is just like a cheap immatation of the man he claims to hate." Clint stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked up into his brothers eyes. "I may be immature. I may even have abandonment issues, though I doubt it since everyone who abandoned me I hated, but you're worse. You have the real problem."

"Why you little-" Barney began angrily.

Clint cut him off. "No, Barn. You need to hear this. You are the one with the abandonment issues. Mom died and you went nutso. You barely even liked Mom and yet there you were, joining some gang and acting like the person you hated most in the world. You don't just have abandonment issues, you've got a serious case of 'Daddy Issues'." Clint spat. "You're no better than a teenage girl."

* * *

**Authors Note: Oh snap. It's 6 am and I am awake against my will but per my bodies wishes. I think I know how I'm going to post these next few chapters. It's gonna be one in the morning before school (like this one), then one after school for today, then two tomorrow morning and then the last chapter will be posted Saturday when I get back to my dads. How's that work for you people?**

**I'm outta goodbyes...so...See ya 'round.**


	12. Chapter 12

That's when all hell broke loose. Barney punched Clint, Clint went full throttle on Barney. The two fought and fought, punching and kicking and even a bite here and there. The others in the gang tried to go after Clint as well, but Natasha and Thor kept them away. Loki ran off and came back a moment later with more people, people with bats and knives and probably a concealed gun or two.

Clint payed no attention to them though. He focused soley on pounding his brother. As Barney hit Clint under the ribs, Clint hit back with a kick to the leg that crumpled the older Barton.

Well he was catching his breath and Barney was fighting to stand, Clint noticed all the others coming over. Steve, Tony and Bruce just jumped right in. Tony was holding what looked like a tazer of some sort that he'd probably modified to be even stronger. Steve was one of the strongest guys Clint knew and was punching people out left and right. Bruce, now that was a surprise. The mild mannered nerd looked like a beast. Clint now understood that whole 'Hulk' nickname now. The kid was pounding more people than Steve and Thor, both of which were twice the shaggy boys size.

The girls were mainly off to the side, though Clint noticed Pepper had a couple of rocks and Darcy had a normal tazer and both looked ready to defend themselves and each other no matter what should someone go near them. Clint fought back his smile.

Then Barney kicked up at him and knocked Clint onto his back. Clint wheezed a moment while Barney stood. The younger stood shakily and just barely dodged his brothers punch, managing to grab the arm as he did so. Clint then successfully flipped his brother over.

The karate and street fighting he'd studied were finally coming in handy.

Barney stood up and landed a well placed kick to Clints ribs. Clint didn't stop and threw his fist straight at Barney's head. Blood splattered out of his nose and Clints knuckles. That was when it dawned on Clint.

This was his brother he was fighting. What the hell was wrong with him? Barney might be a jerk now, but they shouldn't be doing this! They were so close when they were younger. Then their mom died and everything changed. Clint had felt so alone in the following years, but how had Barney felt? Clint had never stopped to think how the problems they'd faced together had affected his strong older brother.

Barney had changed so much, but, now that Clint thought back on it, his brother had also looked so pained by the experience. He'd known their father longer, known their mother longer. Barney had been alive 2 years more than Clint, had he managed to become closer than Clint thought to their mother in that time? Had he known their mom before she'd shut down? Had he seen a nicer side to their father?

Clint froze in his actions and stared down at his older brother. He'd never felt so small as he did at that moment. He felt like he was about to disappear into nothing. He and his brother were beating eachother, they were behaving no better than the man they hated. How had it come to this?

Barney stood and started to beat up Clint again, but Clint wasn't fighting back anymore. He stood if knocked down, but he refused to hit back. He decided it was time Barney let out his pain. Even if it meant getting used as a punching bag.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Barney roared as Clint stood up again. "FIGHT THE FUCK BACK!"

"No." Clint said quietly. He realized his face was wet. When had he started to cry? "You need this. You need to get out your anger."

"The fuck are you talking about?" Barney yelled. He kicked Clint in the stomache for good measure.

Clint struggled to catch his breath. He noticed a taste of iron in his mouth and couldn't open one eye because of the blood in it. He held his ribs as he stood up straight again. "I never noticed it before." Punch to the face. "How much you were hurting." Kick to the knee. "You..you were more damaged than me by what happened." Elbow to the head. "I..I...got beat more often than...you, but you..." Punch to gut. "You...w-were more a-affected buh-by it." Roundhouse to the hip. "I-I'm sorry...Barney...for not notic...noticing." Things were starting to go black. Clint couldn't feel his legs and was suddenly aware that he couldn't hear. He remembered, rather randomly, that he'd never told his friends he wore hearing aids. He spoke again as his legs crumpled and he fell to his knees. "Noticing how it hurt you." His voice was stronger than he would think it to be, or at least he felt it was. He couldn't hear himself, but the vibrations in his throat from the words were steady.

"I'm sorry I abandonded you, Barney." Clint said, staring his brother in the eye. He faintly recognized the shininess in his brothers eyes as tears fighting to escape. "I'm sorry I left you to get through everything on your own. I'm sorry I wasn't a good brother..."

Clint fainted to the sight of his brother crying.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve and the others had been waiting for Clint, Natasha and Thor to return for 10 minutes. Tony was chattering on about Clints nickname for Natasha (which hadn't surprised anyone but Tony, Steve suspected, Clint and Natasha were practically inseperable)

Steve was about to tell Tony that he didn't think Clint and Natasha were secretly dating- for the 5th time- when he heard something. It sounded like a fight. Steve quickly stood and took off in the direction of the noise, aware of the others yelling to him before following after.

When he got to the fight he was surprised. Tony crashed into his back and jerked Steve to the ground, but still the football captain could only stare.

There, fighting with gang members, was Clint, Natasha and Thor. Thor was punching a couple of big kids with black lipstick and eyeliner while Natasha was using a thigh choke to flip over some dude twice her size. Steve notice a skinny guy with long black hair running towards their friends with more gang members.

Steve looked at Clint, whose fight was with an older boy who looked rather similar to Steve's house mate. The hair was longer and darker, but the eyes, the skin tone and the build were all the same as Clints.

Steve's mind figured they must be related somehow.

The group following the skinny kid was quickly overpowering Thor and Natasha, so Steve did one of the few things he hated: he got up and began to fight.

Tony and Bruce followed, Tony pulling a weird looking tazer from his backpack before throwing the cloth sack to the side. Bruce had been looking pissed since he saw what was going on and was currently Hulking-out on some boys two or three times his size.

Darcy and Pepper were both getting weapons (Darcy's ever present tazer and Pepper just had some big rocks) and standing to defend Jane who hated fighting more than even Steve.

Steve punched at some bigger kids until they went down. He glanced at Clint and saw him land a good punch to his opponents face, making blood gush out. He turned his attention back to his own fight when someone hit him with what felt strangely similar to a bat.

After disarming the bat-boy, Steve heard Natasha shout. He looked over at her to see if she needed help, but saw she was watching something else. Following her gaze he spotted Clint standing in place as the brown haired boy pounded on him. Everytime Clint was hit down, he got back up just to stand motionless again.

Steve fought his way over to his friend and as he got closer he hear Clint speaking. The words were to quiet for Steve to make out, but he saw they were having quite the impact on the one fighting Clint.

A few moments later, Clint was face first in the grass and the boy who'd been punching and kicking him all of 12 seconds ago had tears streaming down his face.

Steve punched him as soon as he reached him.


	14. Chapter 14

Clint woke up to white. White everywhere. For a minute he thought maybe he'd gotten sent to a new foster home and the person had managed to beat him into oblivion. Then he spotted a heart moniter to his side, a steady peak showing every few moments, and he remembered.

Barney. The fight. The realization that Clint had been a terrible brother. The moniter to his right began to pick up pace. Clint's eyes shot fully open and he sat up, regreting the action as a searing pain shot through his ribs.

He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Steve standing next to him. Clint's eyes were blurred and he couldn't read Steves lips and he realized his hearing aids must have been lost in the fight.

There was a pressure on his arm and Clint got the idea. Lay down. You're hurt bad. You need to relax. Clint did as he assumed he was told.

He shut his eyes a moment then blinked them repeatedly to get rid of the fuzziness so he could read Steves lips. When he finally could, Steve was in the middle of a sentence.

"-tor said you would probably be here for a week or so." Steve shook his head, eyes closed and eyebrows drawn together in concern. "That was a stupid move you pulled. Not fighting back." Steve opened his eyes. "Why would you do something like that?"

" 'Cause..." Clints mouth felt full of cotton. He couldn't talk right and his throat felt like wrinkled paper. Steve grabbed a cup of water with a straw and let his friend drink a moment. Clint coughed and kept talking. "Because, I deserved what he was doing."

"What the hell does that mean?" Steve said, Clint assumed loudly. "How could you deserve that abuse in any way?"

"I had abandoned him..." Clint knew he was speaking quietly. Probably close to a whisper. Steve leaned in to listen. "He had been so hurt when our mom died and I'd never noticed. Never bothered to help him get through it. Just got mad at him when he tried to sort it out his own way."

"What? You mean...was that boy you were fighting related to you?" Steve asked. Clint only caught part of it, but figured the rest out.

"He's my big brother. Barney Barton." Clint answered. Steve's jaw dropped.

"Barney...Barton?" Steve spoke slowly, still trying to get his head around everything that had happened in the past two days. "The same guy Thor had mentioned back when you two first met? The one you'd said you weren't related to?"

Clint knew he was imagining it (especially considering he couldn't hear at the moment) but he felt that there was most definitly an accusing tone to Steves voice. A tone that said, 'You lied! You're a filthy liar.'

"I-I'm sorry I lied. I just...didn't want you guys to know." Clint struggled to keep the tears in his eyes. He didn't want to cry. He had no right to.

"Wait, wait. Clint, I'm not upset." Steve said. Clint had been staring at him, so he could read his lips, and Steve had noticed the wetness in his eyes. "Natasha and Thor told us you had some problems you hadn't wanted to tell everyone. I was just surprised is all!"

Clint took a deep breath. "Steve, could you go get a doctor? Or Coulson, actually. If he's around."

Steve stared at him a moment. "Sure. Coulson's right outside. I'll be right back." With that the taller boy quickly walked out the door.

Clint sat in thought while he waited. It was time, he decided. Time to tell his friends. He trusted them. He knew they'd understand, knew they wouldn't pity him if he asked them not to. Or, at least, they'd try their hardest not to.

A couple minutes later Steve and Coulson came in. Clint looked up at Coulson who looked back. "I figure it's time I told them all." Clint stated, knowing Coulson would understand. The man nodded.

"Is there anything you want?" Coulson asked. He'd already figured Clint called him in for a different reason than to tell him that.

"Yeah. I need my spare hearing aides. I lost my normal pair." Clint told him. Again Coulson nodded, before reaching into his pocket and pulling the case out.

"I wasn't sure if you'd need them or not so I brang 'em." Clint smiled his thanks and took out the two little devices. He was aware of Steve watching intently. Once they were in Clint turned to Steve.

"You wear hearing aides?" Steves voice had a hint of wonder to it. At least it explained the lip reading.

"Yeah. When I was 12 my dad hit me over the ears really hard and blew my eardrums out." Clint replied, easily. Ignoring the sudden horrified look on Steves face, he continued. "I went without sound for 2 years until the foster care agency got me hearing aides."

"W-what?" Steve choked out. "Hang on. I'm guessing you want to tell everyone this right?" Steve asked warily. "This was what you'd been talking about?"

"Yeah. If you could go get them." Steve nodded and left with Coulson. A couple minutes later everyone was pushing into the cramped room.

"Hey Legolas! Good to see you up and moving...er...awake, anyway." Tony stuttered, losing momentum as he went. The others all spoke their own variations of what Tony said, then Steve was hushing them all.

"Clint's got something to tell us." Steve turned to Clint. Clint hesitated so Steve decided to start him off. "About why he'd stopped fighting all of a sudden. And about why he's wearing these kinda bulky hearing aides."

Clint gave Steve a small smile that was returned. Clint turned to his friends, all of them wearing a look that was some form of confusion. Clint took a deep breath and spoke.

* * *

**Author's Note: So the next chapter is the last one and will be up on Saturday. I know some of you were hoping for more 'Big Bro Barney' but he isn't showing up anymore; he's mentioned, but not there. Sorry if anyone thinks I'm rushing the ending. I don't mean for that. It's more like when I type I get to thinking 5 steps ahead of where I actually am and the story comes out seeming rushed. I hope you like the next chapter (and this one for that matter) 'cause it's the last one.**

**Alvedisane(I spelt that wrong. Whatever.)**


	15. Chapter 15

A month later Clint was sitting all alone in a tree. He hadn't seen his brother in all that time, despite delibrately walking by the gangs usual haunts. Clint could only assume his brother had either quit the gang or was purposely going place Clint didn't know of to avoid him.

Clint sighed. He'd hoped to get the chance to talk to his brother, maybe convince him to live with Clint in Coulson's house. They probably wouldn't get anywhere near as close as they had been, but they could've tried. Oh well.

"Why are you in a tree?" Clint turned to look at the speaker on the ground. He smiled when he saw his favorite red head staring back up at him, a smirk on her face. She'd been the one to calm Tony down after Clint told them of his family.

Apparently the goateed boy didn't take well to learning his friends were hurt by something he felt, but knew he actually couldn't, stop. Who knew?

"Why am I always in high places?" Clint asked back, jumping from the branch.

"Touche." Natasha said. "So how are the injuries?" Clint had found out that he'd sustained multiple fractures, tons of deep and not deep cuts, a couple cracked ribs and two broken fingers from his fight. He'd felt like he had aquired way more than that.

"Fine. I can eat and breath without wincing now. Unfortunately, Coach Bullseye is real pissed that I can't shoot for another 2 months." Clint said jokingly. Well half joking. Bullseye really was pissed beyond belief. Clint would have believed his coaches threat of being kicked off the team if it weren't for the fact that Bullseye had stated he needed Clint more than anything to win the archery tournament in the fall.

"I'll bet." They stayed quiet a moment. Clint glanced at his friend. Tony had started teasing them about getting together the moment Clint called Natasha 'Tash' again. He hasn't stopped since.

Clint thought on that. He'd known Natasha all of a few months and yet he was closer to her than he'd ever been to Barney. She knew all his secrets and he knew all of hers. They could read eachother without an ounce of trouble and could read eachothers thoughts. (That part always pissed off Tony, since he couldn't listen in on their conversations that way.)

Natasha was a very beautiful girl and Clint couldn't deny he probably did have a crush on her. But acting on that crush was something else. They were called crushes for a reason and Natasha could probably amplify that reason by 10. That wouldn't be fun.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" Natasha said. Clint blinked. He mentally shrugged and thought '_What the hell?_' before he quickly gave her a peck on the lips before pulling back and walking off.

"No. Just having an inner debate." He said, smirking at her openly shocked face over his shoulder.

Natasha stood there a moment. Slowly a smile came over her face. She smirked back at him before catching up. "Oh really? And what was this debate about?"

"Whether or not I should go with the cliche or be spontaneous." Clint easily replied.

"And what'd you decide on?"

"Well, the cliche is so over done. That's why it's a cliche." Clint paused and looked at his companion. "I like spontaneous better. Don't you?"

"Well, if that was you're definition of spontaneous, than..." Clint waited, excitement in his stomach. She would either punch him for what he did or...um...not. "I think I liked it."

Clint blinked as she started on without him. "You think?" He said, snapping from his daze. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it was pretty quick. How am I supposed to know if I don't even get a real try?" The russian smirked at him.

"Well, then I'll have to give you a real try sometime." Clint couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Not now then?" Natasha had a pout on her face that made Clint laugh. He put his face close to hers as he replied.

"It wouldn't be spontaneous then, would it?" He pulled back and began to walk. Just as he was about a foot away his hand was pulled and he got spun around. Next thing he knew Natasha was kissing him full on.

They stayed that way until they ran out of breath before pulling back, Natashas arms around his neck, his hands on her hips, their foreheads together. "Now that...was spontaneous." She panted out. Clint laughed quietly before stepping back.

"It definitely was." He said, taking her hand. "Guess this means Tony wins that bet he had going with Darcy, Bruce and Thor."

"He'll be happy to know that." Nat leaned against him as they walked to where they were meeting their friends for lunch.

"Yeah. Really happy." Clint said, slightly dreamily, not really talking about the same subject anymore.

As him and Natasha walked hand in hand to where there large group of friends were waiting for them, Clint had only one thought in his head.

_This time, Universe, I'm not losing my happy ending. No matter what you throw at me._

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay. I bet you all think that's a crappy ending. I'm sorry. But like I explained it is not a rushed ending, I swear. My brain just likes to spit out ideas and then I have to write them and I end up think of the ending despite only having written half the story down. It's troublesome, but I'm just happy that I'll finally have a story that says 'Complete'. Now, as for those wanting 'brother Barney', I do have a sequal of sorts in my head which will involve much Barney, a lot of whump and more team avenger-ing. I just have to write it. Which is actually the hardest part for me in making stories. Coming up with plot? Easy. Getting inspiration? A sinch. Writing it all down once I'm started? Still fairly easy. Starting? Hell of a hard time. I'm what you'd call: unmotivated. No ideas for the future, just living in the moment with some past thrown in.**

**Now. I'll stop rambling. If any of you have any ideas of what I can put in that sequal, please, feel free to share and I'll do my best to keep them in mind and credit you for them if I ever get around to writing the story.**

**'Iwllj jachjaj! (I don't know how you pronounce that, it's Klingon or something)**


End file.
